Doghouse
by Aoi Moon
Summary: A dor era quase sufocante. Queria gritar, mas lembrou-se que sua língua já não estava mais em sua boca... Se pudesse voltar atrás, se soubesse o que lhe esperava, jamais teria pedido por ajuda.


**Notas da Autora:**

Yo People~~

Decidi postar minhas fics mesmo sem leitores ainda. Vou tranferir minha conta totalmente^^  
Doghouse é uma fic bem especial para mim porque ela é a primeiro do gênero que eu escrevi.  
Ela tbm é a vencedora do primeiro lugar do CONCURSO DE FANFICS DE NARUTO DO FACEBOOK - 2013.

Esse foi o primeiro concurso que eu entrei, então foi uma honra.  
Espero que vcs tbm gostem do resultado^^

Beijos e boa leitura^^

* * *

 **Doghouse**

"Eu já disse que não há nada a declarar sobre esse caso, repórter..." Sentado atrás da mesa de sua sala, o jovem chefe de polícia, Hyuuga Neji, respondia irritadiço na tentativa de se livrar do repórter que já lhe perturbava há mais de meia hora.

"Uchiha. Uchiha Sasuke." Respondeu o belo rapaz de olhos e cabelos profundamente negros que estava sentado à frente do policial.

A única delegacia da cidade de Konoha era proporcional ao seu tamanho. Ficava em um único prédio de dois andares, era pouco movimentada e estava sempre com as celas vazias, afinal, o lugar era extremamente pacato e o maior problema que costumava aparecer por ali eram as explosões de temperamento do jovem delegado. Naquela tarde, atraído por uma notícia antiga que lera em um recorte de jornal, o repórter investigativo Uchiha Sasuke havia decidido sair de Tóquio e rumar à cidade no interior do país para realizar mais uma de suas jornadas solitárias.

Sasuke, que estudara jornalismo em uma das mais prestigiadas universidade do Japão, era especialista em matérias de investigação criminal. Com um faro certeiro para boas histórias, o Uchiha já havia denunciado vários esquemas de lavagem de dinheiro e tráfico anos atrás. Por seu nome ter se tornado conhecido rapidamente por todos na capital do país, o Uchiha acabou se transformando em um espinho grande demais para ser ignorado. Alguns dos bandidos "prejudicados" pelas denuncias do repórter armaram uma cilada que resultou em uma prisão por tráfico de drogas. Porém, logo foi comprovada a inocência do repórter e sua estadia na prisão não durou muito tempo. No entanto, o alvo dos bandidos não era prender Sasuke, e sim, conseguir o que de fato aconteceu: Sua reputação foi manchada de forma praticamente irreversível. Seus artigos passaram a ser rejeitados pelos jornais e nenhum editor queria aceitá-lo na equipe. Sasuke só sobreviveu graças à ajuda de uma amiga dos tempos de faculdade, Haruno Sakura, que publicava seus artigos usando um pseudônimo.

Certa manhã, o moreno estava mexendo em vários papéis velhos quando se deparou com um recorte de jornal que dizia: _Achado corpo de jovem em Konoha_. A matéria relatava que o corpo de um rapaz não identificado, fora encontrado em circunstâncias muito estranhas: Estava sujo, sem roupas, com marcas de violência e, o mais estranho, com uma corrente presa ao pescoço e outra no calcanhar. Parecia ter passado fome e, exames apontavam várias substâncias tóxicas em seu sangue. Sasuke lembrou-se que, na época, a polícia não havia conseguido solucioná-lo e também não fora capaz de descobrir a identidade do rapaz. Então, com seu instinto lhe incomodando, decidiu procurar informações atuais sobre o caso. Se o resolvesse, Sasuke teria de volta o prestígio e a credibilidade que lhe foram tomados anos atrás.

Acabou deparando-se com um cenário ainda mais aterrorizador. Os corpos de outros dois rapazes haviam sido encontrados em circunstâncias ainda mais violentas: o primeiro teve a língua cortada e o segundo também teve os olhos perfurados. Tudo isso em um espaço de tempo de quatro anos! E a polícia local continuava sem um suspeito para as mortes.

"Como o senhor não pode ter declaração alguma sobre esses casos, delegado Hyuuga? Com três casos muito parecidos e cada vez mais violentos?! Isso já poderia ser caracterizado como a ação de um serial killer." O Uchiha insistiu.

"Muito bem, Uchiha san. Vamos deixar algumas coisas bem claras aqui. Primeiro: Você não precisa me dizer como devo classificar um caso porque aquele diploma na parede é a prova de que não foi o senhor quem fez a academia de polícia por mim. Segundo: Não há motivos para sair por aí espalhando notícias falsas sobre assassinos em série em uma cidade do tamanho da nossa. A não ser que seu objetivo aqui seja espalhar pânico e causar desordem pública e, neste caso, terei que prendê-lo imediatamente." Os olhos de Neji faiscavam demonstrando claramente que Sasuke havia pisado em seu calo mais dolorido.

"Delegado, tudo o que eu quero é..." Sasuke foi interrompido pelo barulho de uma movimentação fora do comum na área interna da delegacia. A porta da sala se abriu e um policial com sobrancelhas grossas e olhos arredondados disse:

"Chefe, precisamos do senhor com urgência."

"Creio que esta seja a sua deixa, Uchiha san." Neji dispensou Sasuke e levantou-se seguindo seu companheiro. Ao sair da sala, o repórter parou uma das policiais e, usando um dos seus velhos truques para conseguir informações, começou:

"Sumimasen. Policial... Yamanaka, certo? Qual o motivo da confusão? Eu e o delegado estávamos no meio de uma conversa, mas ele teve que sair tão repentinamente..." Disse após ler o nome escrito no uniforme feminino da polícia local de uma jovem loira com belos olhos azuis. Sabia que as mulheres raramente resistiam a suas investidas e, com esta, parecia não ser diferente. Enquanto ele falava a moça parecia totalmente encantada, mas logo se recompôs e disse em um tom formal obviamente forçado:

"Outro corpo foi encontrado. Desta vez um rapaz loiro aparentando vinte e poucos anos. Está em um estado deplorável. Sem roupa e todo acorrentado. Pés amarrados nas mãos e corrente no pescoço como os outros. Este, além de também estar sem a língua e com os olhos furados, tinha vários sinais de espancamento. Coitado... os dedos das mãos também foram esmagados e alguns dentes arrancados. Provavelmente foi horrivelmente torturado."

"Essa cidade é tão pequena, por que a polícia ainda não conseguiu identificar esses homens?" O Uchiha perguntou curioso.

"Nenhum desses rapazes era morador da cidade. Eram viajantes, andarilhos, enfim, pessoas sem família e estavam sem nenhuma forma de identificação. Vamos averiguar esse aí, mas creio que, assim como os outros, não há nenhum boletim de ocorrência informando do desaparecimento."

Saindo da delegacia Sasuke andou pela cidade puxando assunto com os moradores e tentando recolher informações pelas ruas com as pessoas comuns. Porém, ninguém parecia querer cooperar. A impressão que o Uchiha tinha era de que a cidade inteira estava se esquivando de responder diretamente suas perguntas sobre este caso. Todos diziam: 'Não há o que falar. ' 'Nossa cidade é tranquila. Aqueles foram casos isolados. ' 'O delegado Hyuuga está cuidando de tudo. Não temos motivos para nos preocupar. ' Para o repórter era tudo muito estranho.

Decidiu que era melhor voltar para casa. Como era fim de ano, provavelmente, ninguém queria ficar falando de tragédias e pensando em coisas como assassinatos, logo, seria quase impossível conseguir muito além do que já tinha. Em uma cidade como aquela as pessoas se impressionam facilmente com a violência. Enfim... Voltaria para casa e depois das festas de natal e ano novo, escreveria um artigo sobre o que estava ocorrendo em Konoha. Escreveria para chamar atenção do público a respeito do que estava acontecendo na cidade e alertaria a todos sobre o perigo a que os moradores estavam expostos e, principalmente, sobre o chefe de polícia que insistia em esconder tudo por debaixo dos panos. Sakura iria adorar sobre uma história tão intrigante! Só precisava de algo no estômago antes de ir embora. Parou em uma lanchonete e pediu um café para viagem e um mapa rodoviário.

"Tem certeza de que vai querer pegar a estrada agora, rapaz? Parece que teremos uma tempestade de neve esta noite." O homem de meia idade avisou enquanto entregava o café do Uchiha que apenas agradeceu e saiu.

'Se soubessem do que está acontecendo nesta cidade, todos seguiriam o meu exemplo. ' Pensou enquanto entrava no carro e ligava o motor.

 **~X* *X~**

"Kuso! Eu devia ter ouvido o que o velho me disse." Sasuke reclamava enquanto tentava enxergar algum pedaço da estrada por detrás da grossa neve que caía. Não. Ele não tinha um GPS, seu carro era velho e, ainda por cima, parecia ter se perdido com o mapa confuso que comprou. Agora estava em uma estrada escura, sem enxergar meio metro à frente e tinha a sensação de estar andando em círculos. Andou por cerca de 30 minutos até que sentiu o carro bater em algo grande. Algum animal selvagem, talvez? Desceu para tentar descobrir o que era, mas não viu nada. Teria sido imaginação... Enfim! Voltou para o carro e deu a partida. Nada. Tentou novamente. Nada. Socou o volante. Lugar e momento perfeitos para uma pane no motor! Estava amaldiçoando o dia em que nasceu quando ouviu um barulho se aproximando e uma caminhonete parando ao seu lado. Uma silhueta feminina acompanhada de um enorme cão branco desceu e bateu no vidro.

"Oi! Está tendo problemas?" A moça perguntou protegendo o rosto dos flocos de neve.

"Essa lata velha não aguentou o frio e morreu de vez." Sasuke disse abaixando o vidro. A moça estava usando um grosso casaco branco, gorro vermelho daqueles que protegiam as orelhas e um cachecol de lã grossa branca que lhe cobria o rosto. Só seus olhos estavam de fora. Muito bonitos, perolados.

"Está indo para a capital? É melhor voltar para Konoha. A nevasca está muito forte, então a estrada foi fechada..." O cachorro latiu como se concordasse com o que a moça falou.

"Com esse carro não vou a lugar algum. Pode me dar uma carona?" Os olhos da garota se curvaram denunciando seu sorriso por detrás do cachecol.

"Não prefere que eu chame um guincho? Chegaria aqui em meia hora."

"Acho que eu congelaria enquanto espero..." Sasuke insistiu.

"Ok, mas estou indo atender um chamado. Se puder esperar..." Ele concordou e entrou na caminhonete.

"Hajimemashite, Uchiha Sasuke."

"Kochirakoso, Hyuuga Hinata." Ela respondeu revelando seu belo rosto e um sorriso amigável. Os dois trocaram olhares por um breve instante quando ouviram um latido grave vindo do banco traseiro.

"E este é Akamaru. Ah, eu não tinha esquecido de você." Ela apresentou o cachorro enquanto lhe fazia um afago nas enormes orelhas.

"Hyuuga? Você... é casada com o chefe de polícia?" Sasuke puxou assunto. Hinata riu e disse:

"Na verdade sou prima dele. Mas devo me preocupar com o fato de você já ser um conhecido da polícia?" A moça perguntou em tom de brincadeira.

"Com certeza não. Sou só um repórter que não conseguiu arrancar muitas informações dele."

"Você não é o único. Neji niisan se esforça para manter a cidade tranquila e não gosta de revelar os problemas que temos."

"Tipo, os homens-cachorro?" Sasuke perguntou se referindo ao apelido que deram ao caso devido à forma como os corpos foram encontrados. "É claro para qualquer pessoa o que está acontecendo em Konoha. Por que ninguém quer admitir?" Akamaru chorou no banco de trás e Hinata, apesar de manter a expressão gentil, falou seriamente.

"Konoha sempre foi um lugar pacífico e as pessoas querem apenas manter as coisas dessa forma. Preferem fechar os olhos e fingir que tudo está bem e perfeito quando, na verdade, não está. Infelizmente, o egoísmo faz parte da natureza humana."

"Então, ainda bem que eu encontrei alguém que parece ter superado isto." Ele disse enquanto observava um tom rosado surgir nas bochechas da jovem motorista.

"Chegamos. Não vai demorar muito."

Hinata estacionou a caminhonete em frente a uma casa relativamente grande. Típica casa de fazenda com um grande pasto e um celeiro próximos. Em frente à casa, um idoso que parecia aflito, esperava a jovem.

"Hinata chan! Obrigada por vir mesmo com essa tempestade."

"Não precisa agradecer, Sarutobi san. Estou acompanhando este caso de perto e faço questão de saber de qualquer mudança."

"Hum... E quem é este rapaz? Seu namorado?" O idoso perguntou ao perceber a presença de Sasuke no lugar.

"N-não, n-ão. Este é Uchiha Sasuke. Ele é um repórter da capital."

"Hajimemashite." Sasuke cumprimentou após ser apresentado.

"Ah! Hai, hai. Mas vamos entrar! Ele está muito mal. Passou a noite chorando muito." O senhor Sarutobi os guiou até o celeiro onde Hinata se aproximou de um cavalo de pelo incrivelmente preto. Ele estava deitado sobre o feno com uma das patas enfaixada. Relinchava muito denunciando a dor que estava sentindo. A Hyuuga abriu a pequena mala preta que carregava e tirou um par de luvas. As colocou e aplicou uma injeção no animal que logo ficou mais calmo. Foi então que começou a tirar a bandagem que cobria sua pata. Ela estava muito machucada, mas parecia já ter estado pior.

"Ela é uma anjo, não? Gostaria que meu neto fosse um pouco mais velho para se casar com ela." O idoso comentou com Sasuke enquanto ambos observavam Hinata cuidando do animal. Então ela era uma veterinária? Parecia ser uma pessoa muito dedicada, pois sair de casa no meio de toda aquela neve para atender um animal não era para qualquer um. Sasuke sorriu para si mesmo com este pensamento e acabou deixando escapar:

"É... Konoha parece um lugar bem interessante olhando de outros ângulos."

"Você parece estar procurando por algo..." Sarutobi san disse observando o rosto do Uchiha que surpreso respondeu:

"Bom, sou um repórter. Vim a essa cidade procurando respostas, mas não as encontrei."

"Hum..." O velho analisou ainda mais Sasuke e continuou com uma expressão séria: "Pois, te aconselho a para e ir embora o mais rápido o possível. Posso ver claramente a sombra da morte sobre o seu rosto." O jovem fitou os olhos do homem a sua frente sem compreender bem o que ele queria dizer. Não pareciam olhos de alguém louco ou de quem estava brincando. Talvez fosse apenas um velho xenofóbico! Já estava se preparando para perguntar qual seu objetivo com aquelas palavras quando Hinata se aproximou comentando com um tom feliz:

"Pronto! Sarutobi san, o Kurosuke estava com febre e dores por conta da infecção, mas já apliquei alguns remédios para resolver isso e para ajudá-lo a dormir logo. Amanhã o senhor não pode esquecer de trocar o curativo e passar as pomadas, ok? Logo vamos conseguir curá-lo. Desculpe não poder ficar mais tempo, mas tenho que ajudar esse rapaz a ir embora da nossa cidade."

 **~X* *X~**

"Sinto muito. Estamos sem vagas esta noite." O atendente do hotel respondeu a Sasuke através do vidro do guichê.

Os dois já haviam percorrido todos os hotéis de Konoha, que não eram muitos, mas que estavam todos absolutamente lotados. Fato já esperado em um fim de ano. Sasuke não teria onde passar a noite e com a nevasca que caía, não seria uma opção ficar acordado esperando o dia amanhecer.

"Ótimo. Este era o último da cidade..." Praguejou enquanto corria os dedos pelos cabelos arrepiados. "Hinata, sei que é algo complicado, mas posso passar a noite na sua casa?" Pediu hesitante.

"Ah... Bem... É realmente algo complicado. Te dar uma carona é uma história, mas levar um desconhecido para minha casa é outra totalmente diferente." Ela tentou recusar.

"Não posso passar a noite na rua... Vou acabar morrendo e, isso sim, vai ser algo complicado. Juro que não sou nenhum pervertido e, com certeza, um cão do tamanho de Akamaru não é só de companhia, certo?" Ele insistiu. Hinata não estava em posição de recusar novamente. Seria só uma noite, o que teria de demais nisso?

"O - ok." Ela disse entrando em uma rua à esquerda, rumando para casa.

"Arigatou." Ele sorriu e agradeceu. "Mas quem era aquele idoso que visitamos?" Sasuke perguntou intrigado.

"Ah! É o Sarutobi san. Há alguns anos ele foi o monge do templo da cidade, mas se aposentou e agora vive naquela fazenda. É uma pessoa muito sábia... O cavalo dele machucou a pata alguns dias atrás. A ferida infeccionou e por pouco não precisamos amputá-la. E em casos assim o animal acaba sendo sacrificado... Mas estamos nos esforçando para salvá-lo e acho que tudo vai dar certo. Hoje ele teve uma febre e estava com dores, mas nada com o que se preocupar." A Hyuuga contava com um olhar iluminado. Parecia realmente feliz pelo que estava fazendo. Hinata tinha um olhar doce, puro. Os olhos de uma pessoa realmente boa. Sasuke até se esqueceu de perguntar sobre o comportamento estranho do velho há pouco.

"Você parece gostar muito do que faz."

"Sou apaixonada por animais. Não consigo ver um sofrendo que já quero ajudar! Foi assim que encontrei o Akamaru. Ele era bem pequenininho e estava dentro de uma caixa de sapatos."

"Então, foi por isso que me ajudou. Deve estar acostumada a cuidar de animais abandonados por aí" Ele brincou e ela sorriu dizendo:

"Exatamente por isso."

A casa de Hinata ficava afastada do centro da cidade em uma região onde os próprios vizinhos viviam longe uns dos outros. Um grande sobrado branco de alvenaria. Tinha um jardim amplo na parte da frente e uma garagem com duas vagas na lateral. Por dentro, era um lugar aconchegante. Tiraram os casacos e penduraram em um gancho na entrada da sala. O lugar era amplo com sofás grandes e uma lareira. A cozinha ficava no final de um corredor e, antes dela havia um lavabo e outro cômodo que Sasuke imaginou ser um escritório. Também havia um segundo andar e, a julgar pelo barulho que o piso fazia, um porão.

"Espero que não se incomode de dormir no sofá. Gostaria de te oferecer um dos quartos de hóspedes, mas o aquecimento está quebrado. E acredite, dormir aqui vai ser bem mais quente." Hinata se justificou enquanto tirava de dentro do armário embaixo da escada um cobertor e um travesseiro.

"É mais do que eu estava esperando."

Depois de bem instalado Sasuke se ofereceu para fazer o jantar como forma de pagar pela estadia. Com um sorriso enigmático a jovem aceitou.

"Espero que goste de macarrão. Minhas habilidades na cozinha não vão muito além disso." Hinata riu e disse:

"Posso te ajudar pelo menos?"

"Claro. Se ficar ruim, posso colocar a culpa em você."

Durante o jantar, a Hyuuga pode constatar que essa afirmação havia sido apenas blefe do Uchiha. Na verdade o macarrão estava delicioso. Após a refeição, ambos sentaram no tapete da sala, em frente à lareira, para se aquecerem antes de ir dormir. Acabaram conversando sobre várias coisas até que chegaram ao assunto _família_.

"Então você... Está sozinho no mundo?" Hinata perguntou hesitante.

"Teoricamente não. Existem mais 7,2 bilhões de pessoas vivendo comigo..." O Uchiha brincou para quebrar o clima pesado da conversa que estavam tendo.

"Sasuke!" Ela jogou uma almofada nele. "Estou falando sério!" Ele riu e respondeu:

"Se está querendo saber se tenho uma família a resposta é não. Meus pais e irmão mais velho morreram em um acidente de carro quando eu estava na segunda série. Fui criado pelo meu tutor, Orochimaru, mas ele também faleceu há alguns anos atrás." Hinata o olhou de forma triste e disse:

"É uma pena... Em épocas como essa você deve se sentir sozinho..."

"A solidão é algo com o qual você aprende a lidar depois de um tempo. Já me acostumei com ela... Mas e você? Tem um primo, então suponho que tenha uma família maior."

"Mais ou menos... Minha mãe morreu quando eu ainda era criança. Meu pai e minha irmã caçula moram em outra cidade e nós nos falamos pouco. Na verdade não somos muito próximos. Neji nii san é a pessoa da família mais próxima de mim, mas é sempre tão ocupado que eu prefiro não incomodá-lo." Ela disse com uma ponta de decepção na voz.

"Você também deve se sentir sozinha, não?"

"Um pouco... mas já entendi que ficar sozinha é melhor do que ter que lidar com sentimentos falsos e gentilezas forçadas." Ela disse olhando para o fogo. Um sorriso de lado riscou no rosto do Uchiha

"Mas você é uma mulher muito bonita. Deve ter um monte de caras atrás de você." Ela riu e disse:

"Não, não tem."

"Ah, claro que deve ter." Ele se aproximou e disse olhando-a de perto: "Tem olhos muito bonitos. Pele clara, cabelo escuro comprido... lábios provocantes..." A medida que ia falando o Uchiha ia se aproximando cada vez mais da moça. Hinata não recuou e deixou que ele a beijasse. Primeiro um beijo leve, quase como se pedisse passagem para o então, beijo sôfrego que disparou fagulhas por seus corpos e fez aflorarem milhões de ideias em suas mentes.

"P – pare..." Hinata disse afastando os lábios de Sasuke que ficou confuso. Ela também parecia querer tanto quanto ele.

"Ah... Warui. Não tive a intenção de..." Ele dizia quando foi interrompido:

"Tudo bem! Não é como se eu não quisesse, mas... você vai embora amanhã..." Ela deixou subentendido que não passaria a noite com alguém que nunca mais veria.

"Posso voltar, sabia? Konoha não é tão longe de Tóquio..." Ele disse mexendo em uma mecha do cabelo da moça.

"Ah, é? E o que você vai fazer se eu acreditar nessa conversa?" Hinata perguntou em tom de brincadeira.

"O que você quiser" Sasuke a olhou no fundo dos olhos e Hinata sentiu um arrepio correndo pela espinha. Sasuke era o tipo de homem que conseguia tirar do sério até a mais casta das mulheres. Disfarçou com um sorriso sécio e disse:

"Mas me conta, quantas você já convenceu com essa conversa mole?"Sasuke riu e se afastou um pouco dizendo:

"Juro que bem menos que a metade do número que você está pensando."

"Ah, tá. O que daria umas... oitenta, mais ou menos?" A Hyuuga disse enquanto ri.

"Não! Juro que sou um cara legal com as mulheres." Hinata parou de rir e disse com um olhar oblíquo:

"Olha que eu posso não querer mais te deixar ir embora."

Os dois ficaram acordados até tarde. Conversando como dois velhos conhecidos até que o sono venceu Hinata. Enquanto Sasuke falava sobre a faculdade, a moça acabou dormindo. Então, o Uchiha a pegou no colo e subiu as escadas.

"Sei que minha conversa estava chata, mas poderia acordar só um pouquinho para eu te colocar na cama?" Cochichou em seu ouvido. Hinata não respondeu, apenas apontou a direção do seu quarto. O rapaz abriu a porta e a deitou sobre a grande cama de casal com lençóis brancos que ficava no centro do cômodo.

"Boa noite, e obrigado de novo." Quando ia saindo, Hinata segurou sua mão e o puxou para a cama fazendo-o deitar-se ao seu lado. Sasuke a olhavou surpreso. A morena abraçou seu tórax e encaixou uma das pernas entre as do Uchiha.

"Está frio aqui..." Ela o olhou nos olhos. "Me aqueça." E com a ponta do nariz tocando o pescoço do rapaz, voltou a dormir.

 **~X* *X~**

Sasuke acordou, mas não abriu os olhos. Procurou com as mãos pela morena que há poucas horas estava ali, mas não a encontrou. Olhou para o relógio sob o criado mudo da cama e viu que o mesmo marcava oito e meia da manhã. A casa estava silenciosa comprovando que a Hyuuga realmente não estava lá. O rapaz desceu as escadas e encontrou a mesa de café-da-manhã posta. Comeu na esperança de que, se demorasse um pouco, Hinata apareceria, mas ela não apareceu. Não havia acontecido nada entre os dois na noite anterior, mas tinha a mesma sensação de que precisava ao menos se despedir antes de ir. Após terminar de comer, levantou-se e procurou pela casa, mas não a encontrou. Não haveria outro jeito. Depois ligaria agradecendo ou em uma segunda vinda à Konoha a procuraria, mas agora precisava voltar rápido o possível para a capital e contar a Sakura que tinha um bom artigo para o ano novo. Quando estava próximo à porta, percebeu que estava sem as chaves de seu carro. Subiu novamente para procurá-las no quarto. No chão, nos lençóis, sobre os móveis, não estava em canto algum...

'Achei que estavam no meu bolso... Talvez tenham ficado na cozinha.' Pensou consigo mesmo. Virou-se e percebeu que Akamaru, o cão de Hinata, o observava quieto. Não se importou muito e foi para a escada. Começou a descer os degraus quando, repentinamente sentiu um impacto em suas costas que o fez rolar escada abaixo. Apagou antes de chegar final, mas pode ver a silhueta do cachorro no lugar onde antes ele estivera.

 **~X* *X~**

"Sasuke... Sasuke..." Ouviu uma voz lhe chamava baixinho.

De alguma forma ele estava de volta ao quarto de Hinata, deitado sobre a cama com uma dor intensa e latejante no tornozelo.

"Vamos, tome isto. Vai fazer a dor passar. Você quebrou o tornozelo." A veterinária fez com que ele engolisse dois comprimidos junto com um copo de água. Ainda atônito e sentindo muitas dores o Uchiha disse com uma voz fraca de quem acabou de acordar:

"Quebrei o tornozelo? Vou precisar ir a um hospital."

"Não. Não se preocupe! Eu já coloquei no lugar. Faço isso o tempo todo com os animais. Só a proporção que é diferente."

"Hinata... esse cachorro." Sasuke disse observando Akamaru na porta do quarto que parecia estar de guarda ali.

"Pobre Akamaru. Ficou tão preocupado com você. Ele estava tentando te acordar quando eu cheguei."

"Não. Foi ele quem me empurrou." O sorriso do rosto de Hinata vacilou, mas ela o refez e disse:

"Não diga bobagens. Ele nunca faria isso. Ele adorou você..." Ela se levantou da cama e colocou um cobertor sobre Sasuke. "Você terá que ficar descansando alguns dias talvez até colocaremos um gesso."

"Alguns dias? Não posso ficar aqui." Ele protestou.

"Mas você vai." Hinata disse com uma voz calma e um sorriso. "Agora, tente descansar. Volto em algumas horas." E saiu. Sasuke a ouviu descer as escadas e dizer ao cão:

"Preciso sair um pouco. Tome conta dele, ok? Bom garoto..." A porta se fechou e pouco tempo depois o Uchiha ouviu um barulho de motor se afastando. Sasuke também acabou dormindo novamente. Um sono forte e artificial que lhe apagou completamente.

Acordou horas depois com a cabeça zonza e o corpo cansado. Uma estranha sensação de ameaça tomava de conta do rapaz. Sentia que precisava sair dali o mais rápido o possível. Com muita dificuldade levantou-se. Estava tonto, provavelmente, devido ao remédio que tomou. Desceu as escadas e tentou chegar a sala de visitas, procurou pelo telefone, mas ele não estava mais no mesmo lugar que na noite anterior. Suas chaves ainda estavam desaparecidas. Tentou ir em direção à porta. Depois pensaria no que fazer, o importante era sair daquela casa.

"Grrr... Au, au, au!" O rosnado do enorme cão que estava de guarda na porta impediu a passagem de Sasuke que, quando tentou insistir, quase foi mordido. Em situações normais teria corrido para uma das janelas ou qualquer outra saída, mas seus reflexos estavam lentos e um sono desorientador ainda lhe confundia a mente.

"Você é só um cachorro... não pode... me prender aqui..." Um pouco cambaleante disse lutando contra a vontade de desmaiar enquanto via a imagem de Akamaru ficando cada vez mais turva. Não! Ele não podia apagar ali. Saiu correndo em direção à porta dos fundos. Sairia por lá. Só precisava ser mais rápido e fechar a porta que separava a cozinha do resto da casa.

À passos trêmulos e imprecisos correu em direção à cozinha que ficava no final do corredor. Corria, mas o cão era bem rápido. Apesar de ter alcançado a porta, não conseguiu fechá-la totalmente e o animal a pressionava para abrir. Latia e rosnava com fúria tentando entrar. Sasuke empurrava a porta no sentido contrário, mas seus músculos não respondiam aos estímulos da forma correta. Já estava a ponto de perder as forças quando ficou tudo silencioso.

"Garoto mal." Hinata abriu a porta e disse cruzando os braços.

"Eu... q-que o diga..." Sasuke disse sentindo o corpo exausto pela situação.

"Estou falando com você." O Uchiha a olhou com surpresa "Como pode tentar fugir assim depois de tudo o que fizemos por você?" Hinata falava com ele como se estivesse repreendendo uma criança ou um bicho de estimação. Sasuke a olhou sem entender. Percebeu o quanto seus olhos estavam diferentes. Seu rosto não tinha expressão e ela o encarava com uma frieza desumana. Então tirou do bolso uma seringa e disse:

"Achei que você poderia ser parte da nossa família, Sasuke. Mas, pelo visto, ainda precisa ser adestrado."

O Uchiha estava fraco demais para lutar contra a jovem. Apenas sentiu uma dor leve e fina entrando em seu braço e a visão escurecendo aos poucos.

 **~X* *X~**

Sasuke abriu os olhos, mas não conseguiu enxergar muita coisa. Estava imerso em uma penumbra fria e silenciosa. Sua cabeça doía e o estômago estava embrulhando. Forçou a visão ao redor e percebeu que estava deitado sobre uma espécie de tapete no chão de algum lugar desconhecido que cheirava mal como uma casinha de cachorro. A sua frente duas vasilhas vazias. Pás, correntes e outros tipos de ferramentas estavam dependuradas em ganchos de ferro. Seria um depósito? Nas paredes, marcas como as de garras de um animal preso tentando escapar de algum lugar. Havia também uma inscrição em vermelho dizendo "socorro". Ao lê-la, teve medo de imaginar com o que havia sido escrita. Tentou levantar-se, mas sentiu seu pescoço ser puxado para trás. Virou-se e viu que havia uma corrente lhe segurando e, além do pescoço, as mãos também estavam amarradas. Uma porta se abriu na parte de cima do lugar. Uma silhueta feminina pode ser vista ao lado da de um cachorro. Foi então que Sasuke finalmente entendeu.

"Não faça isso, por favor. Eu faço o que você quiser, mas não faça isso..."

"Você fica lindo implorando, sabia? Por isso aceitei te trazer para esta casa. Não resisti a esses seus olhos de cachorrinho abandonado... Mas não vai funcionar duas vezes." Hinata dizia em um tom de voz calmo e firme, como se estivesse instruindo uma criança.

"Me ouça..." O rapaz tentou argumentar, mas foi interrompido pela voz suave e acima de suspeitas da jovem:

"Animais amam sem interesses, sem jogos e, em troca de todo o seu amor e gratidão, querem apenas ser amados de volta. Você terá ficar aqui até aprender essa lição."

"Hinata, me solte! Você não pode fazer isso comigo!"

"E sabe... Quando palavras não funcionam, temos que apelar para métodos mais rigorosos. Eu só espero que você aprenda mais rápido que o último..." Ela deslizou o dedo indicador sobre a lâmina de uma navalha que havia tirado do bolso.

"Deixe-me sair daqui, agora! Me solte!"

"Fica um pouco sem graça depois que precisamos cortar a língua fora. Eles ficam muito arredios, mas se você se comportar direitinho, não vamos precisar chegar a isso..."

"Eu não sou um cachorro! Me tire daqui!" Sasuke se debatia na tentativa de livrar-se das correntes.

"Sim, você é. É o meu novo cachorrinho. Queria tanto saber o que aconteceu com os outros que estou te dando a oportunidade de ver com seus próprios olhos." A Hyuuga disse sorrindo e completou:

"Mas não se preocupe! Você tem bastante tempo para aprender. Afinal, só tem 4 anos na idade dos cães."

 **~x~**

 **~X*Fim*X~**

 **~x~**

* * *

 **Vocabulário:**  
Sumimasen - Com licença; por gentileza  
Kuso - Droga; merdx  
Hajimemashite - muito prazer em conhecê  
Kochirakoso - Igualmente

Obrigada por lerem e, pfv, deixem um comentário para essa autora carente.

Bjos


End file.
